Miracles Happen
by heavensangel688
Summary: Lizzie gets turned down...who will be there? (If this is like someone's...I'm totally sorry! Just read to find out!)


Disclaimer: I don't own Lizzie McGuire nor Myra. Never have and never will.  
  
AN: I haven't written in a while, but that's because I am in total writer's block about my other story. So, if you have any ideas, email me at gogogurl6888@yahoo.com. I'm a total L/G shipper, and I am typing this as I go, so let's see how it turns out. (This experience happened to me so I'm using it as the plot.) All three are seniors, but Gordo is the only one with a car. Jo won't let Lizzie get one, and Miranda wrecked hers. Well, here's the story!!!!  
  
  
  
MIRACLES HAPPEN  
  
NO ONE'S POINT OF VIEW  
  
BEEP BEEP BEEP  
  
Lizzie slammed her hand down forcefully on the alarm clock. 'Gosh - why did mom have to buy one that was so dern loud?' She looked at the clock. The time flashed 12:03am. "Matt." She got out of bed. One thing was on her mind: revenge.  
  
"I am so tired of his jokes," she whispered to herself. "That's alright...my joke won't be cruel, but it certainly won't be nice either"  
  
She hung up black sheets over her curtains. She double checked - she didn't want ANY sunlight getting in. She also turned off his alarm clock. If she knew her brother well, he would sleep until lunch time.  
  
In the morning, Lizzie jumped down the stairs in a good mood. "Well...someone's in a good mood today. Where's your brother?" Jo asked while making bacon and eggs. "Weasel brain is upstairs...you don't have to wake him up...I've already taken care of it. Anyway, Gordo's picking me up because Miranda's sick. I'll be back after school." She gulped down her orange juice. "Well, Jo said, "Me and your father are heading to Las Vegas for some kind of convention for your father. I personally think that he just wants to go gamble." They both laughed. Then Gordo's honk echoed to the kitchen. "Well, I'm gone."  
  
She ran out to the vehicle. "Mornin'!" she said as she got into the used (but beloved by Gordo) Toyota he's had for 2 years now. "Hey," he replied. "Got any plans for today?" "Well," she began, "Gordo - today's the day that I'm gonna tell Ethan. I'm gonna tell him that I like him." With that, she hopped out of the truck and headed into the school building.  
  
She went by her locker to drop off her Calculus book after 4th period. Her locker was decorated with pictures of friends, notes, and post-its. She especially loved the picture of Ethan that she had treasured since the 7th grade. It hung at the back with a heart hanging beside it.  
  
"Hey Lizzie." She turned around to the familiar voice. "Hi Ethan..." she said getting nervous as he put his arm around her. "Lizzie - we need to talk...meet me at lunch?" he asked. She nodded. "Thanks - see you then." He left, but before he did, he kissed her on the cheek. He had been doing this a whole lot lately, and she was sure he liked her.  
  
GORDO  
  
I saw him kiss her on the cheek...I flinched. Gosh - why does it kill me inside when I see her with him? She's only my best friend...but why do I feel something more?  
  
This question was burned into my brain all day. At the end of school, I looked for Lizzie so I could give her a ride home. I didn't find her, so I guess everything went good with Ethan, and he gave her a ride to her house.  
  
I drove down to Lizzie's to ask her how everything went. As I entered the house, I heard soft sobs coming from her room. As I opened the door, I saw Lizzie crying her eyes out on Miranda's shoulder while Miranda held her in a hug, rocked her gently, and hummed a soft song to her... "Miracles Happen" by Myra. I knocked on the door. Miranda looked up and I saw her pale face and remembered that she was sick. She nodded knowingly and told Lizzie, "I am gonna leave now, but Gordo is here." Lizzie looked up and wiped the tears from her eyes quickly.  
  
I went up to her and hugged her. "Explain what happened. You can trust me..." I said.  
  
LIZZIE  
  
I walked into the cafeteria with a new found confidence. Nothing was gonna bring me down. I waltzed right up the Ethan's table but stopped abruptly. I could feel the tears burning in my eyes. There sat Ethan, with some unknown girl in his lap...kissing. She had a tan skin color, dark brown hair, with good curves. They finally realized I was standing there and straightened up. "Lizzie...why are you crying? §* Toon Lizzie - Why am I crying? You know good and well why I am crying!!* § "Um, nothing," I lied. "Lizzie," he began, "This is Becca...my girlfriend." I did the only thing I could - I ran.  
  
When I got home, I ran to my room. About that time, I heard Matt coming out of his room. "What time is it? HOLY CRAP!!! I'm late!!!!!!!" Within seconds, I heard the front door slam. From there, I called Miranda. "Hello?" "Miranda...I need you. Please come over." I know she couldn't understand me because I hardly did, but she knew something was wrong. The moment she walked in, I poured out the whole story. We sat there for I don't know how long with me crying and he singing to me. Soon I heard someone knock on the door. Miranda then told me, "I am gonna leave now, but Gordo is here." I looked up and saw him. 'Oh gosh - I don't want him to see me like this...wait - where did that come from?' Gordo pulled me into a hug.  
  
"Explain what happened. You can trust me..." How could I resist those eyes? I started the whole story over again. He looked at me, and said, "He's a jerk, Liz. He just wants all the girls to like him. You can do so much better." He kissed my forehead and she sat there for the longest time. I loved the way I felt in his arms. Together, we just...fit. §* Toon Lizzie - WHY am I feeling this? I can't like Gordo...can I?*§  
  
NO ONE'S POV  
  
"Lizzie, can I tell you something?" Gordo asked. She nodded. "Okay - I'm gonna come right out and say it. Lately, I've felt like I've wanted you as more than a friend. I never wanted to believe it until now and if - " He was cut off by her hand over his mouth. "Yes," she said. They both smiled. They began to lean in...  
  
"EW!!!" Matt had been spying on them. (He's back from school, remember?" §* Toon Lizzie - I hate little brothers!! stomps foot *§ She glared at him and retorted, "Scram brat - or I'll tell Melina that your cheating on her!!" Matt smirked. "You have no proof that we are going out!" Lizzie reached under her bed and pulled out a book. Matt's mouth opened in surprise. "January 14, 2003," she began to read. "I love Melina so much!! She is my sweetie pie. I hope that we are together forever!! Today is our 2 year anniversary. I think I'll give her Lizzie's beaded bracelet..." ("That's where it went!" Lizzie thought.) Okay - fine - I'll leave you alone!" He stalked off.  
  
Gordo looked at her and said, "Now where were we?" Lizzie laughed and then they shared their first kiss together.  
  
Gordo decided to stay a little longer. He ended up watching movies with Lizzie. When Jo walked in late at night to check on Lizzie, she found Gordo also. They were both sleeping. Gordo had his arm around Lizzie who had her head on his chest. She was smiling. 'Finally...' Jo thought. In the back of Lizzie's head, one song was stuck on repeat. "...miracles happen, once in a while, when you believe..."  
  
AN: Well, it turns out it was another L/G!! Please review and give me ideas for "A Usual Day" Thankies!! 


End file.
